Falling for the Bad Boy
by benova13
Summary: She loved him for years while he loved his celebrity lifestyle.  In a case of first love, this is her story and how she moved on, up to the biggest show in sports entertainment history.  Song used is "Judas" by Lady GaGa


_This is the shortest time I have ever worked on a story! I heard this song not long ago and I was hooked. I looked up the lyrics and even looked up the concept on Wikipedia and decided to write my take on it. Most girls have been in this situation where they fall for that "bad boy" and would do anything to garner his attention. That is what the song is about, the boy is bad for her but she loves him and wants him despite this._

_Author note: I did not want to change any names in this story. Even though the song is called Judas, it can relate to anyone who went through something like this. In this story, the main wrestler is my version of Judas._

_Summary: She loved him for years while he loved his celebrity lifestyle. In a case of first love, this is her story and how she moved on, up to the biggest show in sports entertainment history. Song used is "Judas" by Lady GaGa_

_I don't own the song, the singer or the wrestler (s) I have used in the creation of this story. This is to solely entertain readers. I own the OC and that is it. _

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
>Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA<em>

_When he comes to me I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me<em>

Not again.

The phone kept ringing, and I continued to keep ignoring it. It was a quarter past midnight, not to mention it had been a long day. Of all days he had to call. I was trying to avoid him at all costs, but I couldn't seem to shake him from my life. I still wanted him, and at times I needed him. But I was better off without him.

Five minutes passed and my phone began to ring again. They always said persistence pays off, but in my opinion it was straight aggravating. Sitting up in my bed, I snatched the phone up and answered it. He got what he wanted.

"Hello?" I answered impatiently.

"Hey baby, what's up?" His charismatic deep voice got me every time. He knew that once I answered, there was no way I would say no to him.

"In bed, lying down." I replied.

We continued small talk for a few minutes, knowing full well where this was heading. He was telling me how he ended up getting into some trouble in town where he was doing a house show last week. I shook my head at him, knowing that he wasn't in Charlestown last weekend. I knew he was hooking up with one of the Divas. At least, that was what the dirtsheets said.

And that was the thing. He was always lying to me and spitting out bullshit all the time. But come when he was lonely or someone was tired of his devious ways, he always came back. It never failed. I knew I was better then this, I tried several times to cut off my ties. But his allure has a grip on me; I couldn't just say "Look, we're done." I craved his kiss, his touch, the way he treated my body when we would have sex. I craved that intimate attention. Maybe I was just lusting after him, but there was a time when we fell in love.

I remembered it like it was yesterday. I remembered when he wasn't in the big time yet. He was just wrestling independently, and yes I met him at a show. We exchanged numbers and one night he called me. I was so happy I found someone I really liked and he returned the interest. We decided to date, and like an idiot I put out on the first date. As if that wasn't bad enough I was a virgin. I didn't know what come over me; I did feel a little pressured because he got mad when I wouldn't want to continue. I was just scared, that was all.

Everything was great. He taken me out to the most expensive restaurants and presented me with the best gifts. I was showered with flowers all the time. I was his "girl" as he would say. In return, I went to every show, and showed my support. I lent him money when he needed it, gave him a place to stay when he and his parents fought. Everything I did was for him. I wasn't with my friends a lot because the relationship demanded so much attention. He wanted to be a star, and I wanted to help him achieve his dream.

Even though the more I got to know him, I noticed the cracks in the wall so to speak. I would pick up on his lies, and knew that some things he would say just didn't make sense at all. He would say he wrestled in one match with someone, and then it was someone different. It was along those lines. I didn't say anything though. I was falling in love with him, and I didn't wanna lose him. I already gave him my body; I was hoping that he would eventually feel the same and want to make me his wife.

We dated for a few months until a valet named Kelly Lynn showed up. Everything changed after that.

He left me for her, and what was worse, is I didn't realize he cheated on me. He claimed to go on a tour with a promotion, and that he wouldn't see me for two months. Oh he went on a tour alright; it was just at several hotels with her. I'll never forget it. We lay in bed that night and he asked me if I had been with anyone. While I was shocked he asked that, I knew something was up. When I had told him no, he flat out stated he was seeing other people. I couldn't say anything.

"_Well what do you want me to do? I'm gonna be a star baby and I'm reaping the benefits"_

It broke my heart into a million pieces. That's when the distance started. He would be gone for months. Call when I least expected it. And every time, I invited him back. We would have sex. I cooked breakfast, made sure he was set for his next show, etc. No thank you, no appreciation. The pattern continued for years. And I allowed it and was doing it to myself.__

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<em>

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

"_This is the last time, and I swear he better make it worth it."_ I thought to myself. So here I was, dressed up and waiting for his arrival. Within a few minutes, he walked through my door. He looked irresistible with a button down white shirt with dark pair of jeans which fit him loosely but fit him just right at the same time. It didn't take long for us to get down to it. After locking the door, he wrapped his big arms around me and sealed the hookup with the kiss of death as I like to call it. And he wins again.

"Baby, I love you."

I turned to face him and laid my arm across his stomach, taking in the intimacy I craved for so long. He smiled at me, and I could've just melted. I don't know how he does it, but he knew he had me whenever he wanted me. I couldn't bring myself to think of this is gonna be it. Not tonight.

"Love ya too…" I drawled, still bathing in my afterglow. Even if he didn't mean it, I knew I did. I would give my life for this man, and it was a shame that he didn't feel the same.

He fell asleep shortly after and I followed suit. I kept hoping that one day he would smarten up and make a commitment to me. I knew that as long as I kept seeing him, I would still feel this way. Men find me attractive, but because of him, I couldn't even think of doing such a thing. He was mine, and even though he dishonored me, I wouldn't do the same for him.__

_I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his crooked way<br>I've learned love is like a brick you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<em>

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<em>

"I'll call you sometime, sugar." He said to me, as he walked out the door.

I knew it would be at least a month or so before he even thought about me. They told him he would be getting a push, maybe a title win soon. They were gonna put him in a faction, and he would eventually be a leader. He already had ties in the wrestling business, but he had to pay his dues. I was there to see it.

Though to get to the top you had to claw your way up. He did just that. I wasn't the only one he lied to. He lied to everyone except the big boss. But still it seemed as everyone kissed his ass. Blowing up his cell phone all day and it was never ending. He would flash that million dollar smile at me and I would smile back, as if to say it was okay to live in his own world. Only if they could see how he was in the Independents!

He would call every once in awhile, that even shocked me. He would check on me, and always reminded me he loved me. The more distant he was, the more I didn't believe him though. The next time I saw him was well past a year. By then, he made a name for himself in the big time. He was so cool he was talking in 3rd person on TV and made it work. It was Thanksgiving and I ran into him during a town festival that the city had every year. I waved at him, but he couldn't talk to me. Many kids, especially teenagers, wanted pictures and autographs and it was creating a frenzy.

I waited until midnight to give him a call. I never did call unless it was important. But by then, I saw him and had to have him. I knew that if he would see my number flash across the screen he would answer.

"Hey there!" He answered. I could hear women in the background.

I sighed through the phone, knowing that it backfired once again in my face. It had been 4 years since I met him, and he has never failed to disappoint. He may be a hero all around the world. But every day, he breaks my heart.

"I'll just talk to you later." I let the tears fall and hung up.

I didn't know if he got off on watching me act a love fool, or that he really didn't understand the love I had for him. He definitely had a lot of demons. Lying, womanizing and using others was the name of his game. One day he would have it coming. Everything he was doing to me and especially to others would catch up with him. It may not be a year or so for now, but the good Lord had plans for people like him.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

The days went longer and the weeks didn't seem to end. After that night, I had decided I needed to move on and for good. If he calls, I would have to tell him to never call me anymore. It was hard to forget him but so easy to forgive all what he had done. I knew in my heart it wasn't right. I was a forgiving person to begin with, but he had exercised all his chances.

I still turned down dates, and really didn't want to bother with men. I just worked and hung out with friends. However over the years some gotten married while others had children. Some did both. While I was wasting time with him everyone accomplished their life milestones. I was still single with no ring and no baby. I had everything going for me. My problem was I wanted to share it with him. Maybe it was time I give up on that dream while he basked in his and then some.

It wasn't going to be easy letting him go. I shared myself with him so many times. Despite the romp sessions we really did get to know one another. However, I could say I know him, but with him lying to keep on top of his love affair with himself, that may not be the case. He knew without me, he would be lost at times. I figured that when he needed me the most, I may not be there.

The decade turned and by then he was one of the top players. This meant he never called or came by. While I was happy for him, I knew that I was unhappy on the inside. I was angry at myself more then anything. I wasted several years trying to love him while he did what he wanted to do. He never showed any remorse for what he did. He just used me. And when he did come by, it was to tell me that he was getting married. I wasn't that girl, and I figured out then he was never mine.__

_In the most Biblical sense,  
>I am beyond repentance<br>Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind  
>But in the cultural sense<br>I just speak in future tense  
>Judas, kiss me if offenced,<br>Or wear an ear condom next time_

_I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue,  
>Judas is the demon I cling to<br>I cling to_

It hurt worse then when he told me he had slept with Kelly Lynn. That relationship before her was something I truly cherished. And in a moment's notice he destroyed that all to hell. I'm not kidding when he never fails to disappoint. He always managed to make me feel worse then I ever have felt.

He still wanted to hang around, wanted to be my friend. After all that, I couldn't believe he would think I was okay with that. It was more then a slap in the face. It was basically a "fuck you" after all the years, time and energy I spent to prove to him that I did love him. All the Christmas cards, birthday presents didn't matter. I was just a notch before the big time.

"Really?" I shouted "So I figured it out. You used me this whole time. Not just before making it big, but it was before then! I'm such an idiot, but hey it takes two to tango!"

"Look, please don't be mad at me. I do appreciate everything you do. I really do…"

"Oh now I'm mad you wanna go all deep on me? SAVE IT."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I just fell for her!"

"Whatever, I was supposed to be that one but hey, do what you wanna do. You never cared how I felt, why star…"

He pressed his lips to mine and for a moment, I forgot what happened. All was right in that moment's time, but unfortunately I couldn't savor the passion this time. I knew he was trying to save face. He always did that when we argued. We hardly did, but when it happened he tried to pull something like this on me.

"I can't even do this, even talk to you. Just please leave."

I slammed the door behind him, and closed the heartbreaking chapter that consumed my life.

The worst thing is that I don't think he even realizes what a mess he creates. Over time, during a lot of lonely nights lying awake I had a lot to think about. He had his demons, but honestly with his lifestyle I was a fool to believe that he could be monogamous with me. He won't be with his bride to be. I know him too well. She will be me soon, heartbroken, wondering why he is never home, and out on the town.

I cried my share of tears that night, and from then on, I knew the Lord would bless me with a wonderful man who wouldn't dream of hurting me like this. Until then, I relied on the Lord to comfort me, as he always had.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

I may have been in love with him, but he could never love me. I think he tried to, but with his lifestyle choices it was impossible. It could be done if he worked hard at it. He was definitely a good looking man and got whatever he wanted. He also worked hard for it. I knew it was time to move on for good, with no allowances. I had my phone number changed, and I even moved up north, despite I hate cold weather with a passion.

I woke up in a sweat; the big weekend was finally here. I had a feeling I would dream about him. It doesn't hurt anymore though. Moving to the dreaded North was the best thing I could have did. Upon that thought, I smiled to myself. I sat up and began to get ready to head South.

They say everything happens for a reason. It has been at least ten years now, and I'm definitely in a better place. I met someone who was just in love with me as I was with him. He had his bad boy ways, but he changed over time and put in the commitment to make our relationship work. For that, I became his wife.

What is so funny is that he actually is in the same profession. Yup, he was wrestling, but over time things have definitely changed. The programming was more family oriented now, so that cut down on partying. Not to say it still happens. The business was going in a new direction and he was the face of it. I couldn't be more proud to call myself his wife.

"Be careful baby girl, you don't need to put yourself at risk."

"I'm fine!" I stated, smiling at him. I had tripped getting off the plane. I wasn't gonna fall or anything, it was just a misstep. Oh yea, we're expecting too!

I got into the limo that was waiting for us at the airport and headed through the Miami traffic to arrive to our hotel. Once we arrived, the tight security lead us through the side entryway and towards the front desk. The bellhop gathered our luggage and followed suit.

After checking in, my husband and I were just walking away from the desk when I stopped in my tracks. It was him! I knew it was coming, but not this soon. I sucked in my breath and decided to be cordial. After all, in the end I did win. He was now divorced, just as I predicted.

"Sonya Dean! My God it's been a long time! How are you?" He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm good Dwayne." I returned the hug. "But it's Mrs. Cena to you. I'm sure you know my husband." I smirked.

John Cena placed his hand upon the small of my back and led me towards the elevators, while keeping a stern stare towards Dwayne. It was gonna be one interesting weekend culminating with the dream match of the decade.


End file.
